1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording device comprising a conveying device for conveying a recording medium to a recording performing region.
2. Related Art
Among recording devices that comprise a conveying device for conveying a recording medium to a recording performing region, those that are capable of performing recording on a roll paper or another elongated recording medium wound around a shaft (hereinbelow referred to simply as “roll paper or the like”), for example, are conventionally known. As a preparatory operation for performing recording on a roll paper or the like in such a recording device, a user must manually perform an operation for setting the roll paper or the like in a roll paper holder or the like of the recording device. More specifically, a user must manually perform first an operation for axially supporting a shaft on which the roll paper or the like is wound on a roll paper holder or the like, and then an operation for sandwiching the distal end vicinity of the roll paper or the like between a pair of rollers of the conveying device. However, once the roll paper or the like has been set in the roll paper holder or the like, as long as the roll paper or the like remains sandwiched in the roller pair of the conveying device, the user's manual operation is not needed until the roll paper or the like has been completely used up, and this aspect can be said to be one merit of using roll paper or the like.
However, when the roll paper or the like remains sandwiched for long periods of time in the roller pair of the conveying device, a color change sometimes occurs or pressure marks sometimes are left in the portion of the recording surface of the roll paper or the like where the roller comes in contact. When the roller that contacts the recording surface is a rubber roller, the color change in the recording surface of the roll paper or the like occurs due to tiny amounts of chemicals, oils, or the like included in the rubber roller being deposited on the recording surface of the roll paper or the like. The pressure marks of the recording surface of the roll paper or the like are formed when the portion sandwiched in the roller pair gradually deforms due to the pressure load of the roller pair continuing to act on the roll paper or the like for a long period of time. Such color changes or pressure marks can be the cause of reducing the quality of the recorded image when recording is performed on the roll paper or the like.
As an example of a conventional technology intended to resolve such problems, a recording device in which the external peripheral surface of the rubber roller in contact with the recording surface of the roll paper or the like is covered with a resin film is conventionally known (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-162470, for example). With this conventional technology, since the resin film covering the external peripheral surface of the rubber roller comes in contact with the recording surface of the roll paper or the like, the chemicals, oils, or the like contained in the rubber roller can be prevented from being deposited on the recording surface of the roll paper or the like, and color changes in the roll paper or the like can thereby be prevented.